


Persistency

by LackingDelirium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendship, Drabble, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn is already in a relationship, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Repressed Emotions, Romance, Secrets, Side Story, Unrequited Love, Vilkas is socially awkward, asgeir is hot af, little backstory, love is blind, no happy ending, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingDelirium/pseuds/LackingDelirium
Summary: He had seen her around sometimes.In which Vilkas quickly falls for the kind soul that he thinks the Dragonborn to be. Sometimes, things aren't quite as they seem.





	Persistency

**Persistency**

* * *

 

He had seen her around, sometimes.

Whiterun was a large city for sure, but he had seen her blonde hair whisper through the wind. It was hard not to look when her locks rivaled the sun. He watched from Jorrvaskr as she ran up and down the stone stairs to Dragonsreach, whatever business she had with the Jarl was unknown, _perhaps it's just scullery work._ Something told him this girl was no maid. As the months worn on, he saw her everywhere he went in Whiterun, her sweet smile was seared in his eyelids and her soft voice was echoed in his brain. It was impossible to escape her. Vilkas had confided in Farkas about how she always seemed to be everywhere at once, needing someone else to confide to. 

His twin merely frowned, "I've never seen the girl you're talking about." Vilkas rolled his eyes, his brother truly had ice for brains, someone like that was impossible to overlook, yet his brother knew not of her. Instead of arguing, Vilkas dropped the subject, allowing Farkas to continue with the joke he told every time he drank. Gossip spread like wildfire through Whiterun, the citizens being peculiarly interested in mundane and idle talk. He heard from Carlotta, who heard from Ysolda, who in turn was told by Mikael, and he was in fact  _at_ Dragonsreach awaiting his sentence, when the girl marched in, stood right in front of Avencci and dropped a full sack of coins at his feet and demanded a house in the city.  _That_  the wisp of a girl had just bought Breezehome, all by herself was unbelievable and just a bit impressive.

It got under his skin. Still, he knew not of her name. 

_Maybe Ingrid?_

The people loved her, even Nazeem, notorious for his snarky tongue had little to say to her. Ysolda waxed the girl's good qualities as if she were the sun itself. Vilkas hated the fact that she wasn't prideful, and that made her worse than Nazeem. She was kind. Too kind. Sweet to every child and helpful to all the citizens. She delved into caves for the citizens, retrieved Amren's family sword when the Companions had turned down the request, she took it upon herself to find the worthless old blade. It was surely an affront to the Companions for sure, as she never once approached the great hall.

Word of her good deeds spread through the city rapidly. Vilkas did not know when she was made Thane, but the honorary ceremony usually held for new Thanes never occurred, as the Companions helped with the ceremony. Whenever it happened, it did not matter for soon, everyone knew their thanes’s true identity she was Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Vilkas could hardly believe it. This creature that tormented his every waking moment, was the one to defeat Alduin. 

_Ava? Camilla?_

Alduin’s death soon reached the very edges of Skyrim and her return was marked with triumph and celebration. Her sweet smiles wrenched at his heart, as he knew none of them were for him. All of Jorrvaskr watched from the distance, eyes on her, regarding her as an equal. She in turn, held her head up and never once turned towards their direction. He remembered Kodlak murmuring to him, “So much lost potential.” Not once had she approached the Companions, she simply bypassed them on her way to Eorland’s forge. 

She had to have been aware of what Jorrvaskr was by now, seeing as she often walked up the stairs and side stepped it to the Skyforge, Eorland must have told her, or gossip at the inn, the idea that she might not know what the Companions were, that she didn't know who  _he_ was was inconceivable to Vilkas.

The old Smith in his drunken state, once muttered that the girl had surpassed him in level a long time ago, that she had taught him, Eorland Gray-Mane a few new tricks. 

Ridiculous.

Vilkas wasn’t sure what the Kodlak meant by "lost potential." As he saw her head into the temple of Kynareth, he concluded that he knew exactly what Kodlak meant.

It was Morndas when he first made eye contact with her, when she finally, _finally,_ saw him. Her sharp green eyes pierced his and for many following nights, every-time Vilkas closed his eyes, those same eyes seemed tattooed on his eyelids. It was then, that an inkling of hope led him to want to find everything he could about this girl, he would start with finding out her name. Too much time had passed for him to still be wondering which name he drew up was correct.  _Una? Vahild?_

Vilkas had seen Lucia speak to the girl more than once, they seemed to be on a familiar basis. Perhaps she knew. However, when he approached her under the Gildergreen, the child burst into tears at the sight of him and his intense expression, in his heavy armor and huge sword. 

Farkas found that hilarious.

Her name continued to escape him for weeks.

* * *

 

“No one knows her real name but I’ve heard she goes by Ysmir. There’s rumors that her parents named her Akatosh but who knows.” Farkas pointed her out on a Fredas as he laughed joyfully into his pint of mead. Vilkas carefully examined her, pretending not to react in order to spite his brother, the soft glow of the Bannered Mare brought out her petite face. It was the gods' graces that had landed them the luck of being at the inn at the same time. She sat towards the back, laughing at something Saadia said to her. He didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful woman. He doubted she existed. Akatosh, Vilkas doubted that was truly her name, if it was, then what a strange name.

“Her parents must have either been brave or foolish to name their mortal child after Akatosh himself.” Vilkas said to Farkas in between sips. Farkas was starting to suspect Vilkas's obsession with Ysmir, Vilkas knew he was. He needed to throw him off his trail.

Farkas, his tone more serious than Vilkas had heard before, “Well I’m not sure she’s entirely mortal. I wonder if her parents were right in naming her.” He considered his brother’s words for a long moment. If rumor was true, she had returned from Sovngarde-and if that was true, it was entirely possible that she wasn’t mortal anymore.

“Then she was blessed by the gods.” Vilkas decided.  _Aye, and I can only hope to behold her._

“Or cursed by them.” A sweet voice interrupted, definitely amused. The two brothers jumped slightly at the interruption. Vilkas tore his eyes from the fire and to his left, the very women they were discussing stood a few feet away, at the counter. When she had moved, he didn't know.  Her eyebrow was raised and her lips were curled at the edges, what emotion they were supposed to express, Vilkas couldn’t tell. 

As if possessed, his eyes traveled up her body without his permission, taking in the memory of her shapely body, the soft curve with muscle underneath. She was dressed in wizard’s robes today, the form fitting cloth accentuated her body further. It was shameful how he was devouring her with his eyes but he could not stop himself. Farkas would never do the same, Vilkas didn’t even need to glance to know Farkas kept his eyes at a respectable level. When his eyes did finally reach her face, a knowing look was upon her face. She knew. An unfamiliar flush of heat filled him and Vilkas looked away shamefully.

“Hello, I’m Farkas and this is my brother Vilkas. We’re companions from Jorrvaskr.” Vilkas wanted to die a little, there went his brother, drawing more attention to him. He daren't look at her face. Why Farkas had to mention Jorrvaskr when the girl seemed to have an aversion to the Companions confused Vilkas. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ysmir.” _As if we didn’t already know that._

“Wanna sit down with us?” Farkas was going to die painfully. Yes, Vilkas spent months and months watching her from afar, but having her actually in front and speaking was impossible. Her easy smiles were hard to ignore. Before she could answer, the front doors slammed open and another woman entered the inn. All eyes went to her as she headed straight for Ysmir. She offered no smiles to Vilkas and his brother before whispering something in the Dragonborn’s ear. Vilkas watched her eyes widened and she stood straight.

Her expression was troubled as she fidgeted with her hands. “My apologies boys, I’ll have to join you another time."

Before Vilkas could stop himself, "Is everything okay?"

A strange smile crossed Ysmir's face. "Yes, something came up in Riften that needs my attention. Have a blessed night.” And with that, she vanished in the darkness, leaving Vilkas to breathe in her scent. 

Vilkas waited a few more moments, to make certain both women were gone. When all seemed clear, he turned to his brother and clocked him over the head. “What’s the big idea-inviting her to sit with us? Do you know who she is?” In his mind he idly wondered what was in Riften that made her leave so suddenly. 

Farkas wiped his face, he was drinking when Vilkas punched him, knocking his mead over and spilling it everywhere. “I invited her because I thought you wanted to.”

Vilkas froze, had he heard right? “What did you say?” He couldn't know, Farkas wasn't allowed to know!

Farkas snorted, “you heard me. I’ve seen you brother, I’ve seen you watch her. You look at her a lot and I think she looks at you too. You act like a milkdrinker sometimes, so I figured you needed the push.” Vilkas narrowed his eyes, ignoring the spring of hope from Farkas’s sentence. _She looks at you too._

Ysmir was dragonborn and he was cursed, maybe it could work.  _No,_ he shook his head and sneered. “You read too much into things brother. Dragonborn or not, she’s just a common wench. There are no deeper feelings. Don’t misread my emotions.” Just uttering those words stung his soul. He put an end to the conversation by lifting his mug once more.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Something told him Vilkas didn't believe him.

* * *

He saw her again, maybe two months after the inn. She hadn't been in the city, Vilkas knew that. It had been two months of her absence, worry began to set in. What could have been keeping her from Whiterun? From him?

It was an unusually hot day in Whiterun, the warm summer heat put everyone in a lethargic, carefree mood. It was as if the whole city was running in slow motion. Vilkas rested in the back porch of Jorrvaskr, basking in the pleasant weather. Maybe he could move to Elsweyr-they had warm weather year-round.

Vilkas didn't like sand though.

High Rock was full of stuffy Bretons, he hated Cyrodill, and everywhere else seemed unpleasant.

So Skyrim it was.  
  
“Gods be praised.” Eorlund’s gruff voice rang down from the top of the Skyforge. Apparently someone was buying something. _Better not let the Battle Borns know someone purchased from a Stormcloak sympathizer_. Whoever it was was ruined. The Battleborns were particularly bloodthirsty. It didn’t matter that Skyforge steel was the best kind of steel.

He sat up abruptly when he heard her soft bell of a laugh ring down as well. It was her, she was back. Vilkas, determined to play nonchalant, relaxed further into his chair, praying she wouldn't come this way. He was content with knowing she was alive and well.

“Ysmir! Hello, nice day today right?” Farkas, as friendly as ever. He cursed his brother for inviting her into conversation yet again. Vilkas knew there was no way the blonde woman remembered them in the two minute interaction they had. His brother was just making a fool of himself.

“Greetings Farkas. It _is_ a nice day. Tell me, Companion of Jorrvaskr, are you doing your duties and protecting the city?” There was a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Aye, protecting it from all those bards and their terrible singing.”

“Oh don’t tell me you dislike bards!” To Vilkas’ dismay, their voices were getting nearer. He saw them round the corner and his breath left his body. Ysmir was there- her body out of any armor or robes and instead she was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, a delicate circlet lay on her head, her hair was down. Her cheeks were tinged a slight pink, matching her full lips.

Farkas was walking by her side, holding a basket in the crook of his elbow. Vilkas made eye contact with her once more. “Hello Vilkas. Lovely day.” He nodded back politely, trying to find his voice.

“What brings you to Jorrvaskr today?” He managed to choke out, his voice sounding just a little strained.

She smiled sweetly, it clenched at Vilkas’s heart. “Oh, nothing, I just came by to do a little shopping.” It was said just a tad cryptically. What Vilkas would do to have this woman as his wife.  _Where did that come from?_  “I do have a meeting with the Jarl later, so I will have to change out of this, shame, I like this dress.”

“You look very nice.” Vilkas blurted out before he could stop himself. He could see Farkas shaking and struggling to hold in his laughter behind Ysmir.

Her eyes were wide in surprise for a second, “Oh! Thank you, I might just add a few pieces of jewelry, maybe that will suffice.” She had not expected a compliment and Vilkas felt embarrassed for forcing it on her. Vilkas could barely hope to dream that he could see the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks, separate from the pink already there.

There was an awkward smile where Vilkas didn't know what to fill the silence with. "Did you settle things in Riften?" She looked surprised at that, her eyebrows were raised. 

"You remembered that?"

"Of course, was everything resolved?"

There was a mischievous edge to her smile this time as she answered, "oh yes, I find communication is very important in resolving any problems that may arise." 

She smiled at him again and Vilkas couldn’t help but smile back. He knew the entire exchange was being watched by his brother and there was the teasing of a lifetime waiting for him after she left.

They stood in silence for half a beat before she looked at the sky and sighed. “Well, I must get going. Nice seeing you two, have a blessed day.” She thanked Farkas and took her basket from him before practically running off.

“Look, your smile scared her off, nice going.”

Vilkas scowled and ignored his idiot brother. “Why does she always say that?” Vilkas asked no one in particular. “‘Blessed day’ I’ve only heard the priestesses say that.”

“Well her real name is Akatosh. Must come with the name.” Farkas shrugged.

* * *

The next time he saw her, Vilkas asked her just that.

“Why do you go by Ysmir instead of your real name?” The summer sun was transitioning to autumn's air and the air had never been fresher. The leaves had already changed to reflect the coming season, painting Whiterun in orange hues except for the vibrancy of the Gildergreen.

Which they had Ysmir to thank for.

As more time drew by, Vilkas became more comfortable with Ysmir's presence. She sought him out whenever she was in the city, the two of them having a few more conversations. She got on better with his brother, but Vilkas could not fault her on that, he was still awkward, so their conversations often were stilted and tense. He did find out that she was not from Skyrim, instead she grew up in High Rock, was Thane in most major holds, had a major sweet tooth, and had a pet rabbit named Lunal. 

He had caught her just outside the palace stairs, she was humoring Heimskr as politely as she could. _This woman really is perfect_. She had seen him, relief evident on her face and barely started walking toward him when he asked her. She stopped midway and for once, there was no smile of her lovely face. Only hard stone.

“My name is a curse and my parents sealed my destiny the moment they named me. It was foolish of them.” It was odd to hear her speak so bitterly. He recalled the conversation he had with Olfina, who had spoken to Ysmir a few times, when she inquired about Ysmir’s parents, the young girl had nothing but love and praise for the people that raised her.

“Does anyone call you by it anymore?”

“Yes, they do.” She didn’t elaborate who was allowed to call her by such a cursed name. “Ysmir is fine, along with Dragonborn if you must.” Just like that, any progress he had made crumbled right before his eyes. 

“I didn't mean to pry. I apologize if I overstepped.”

Her smile return, genuine and bright, if a little worn. “You didn’t know, there’s nothing to forgive.”

Vilkas made his mind to marry the girl.

* * *

It was Aela’s birthday the next time he saw her.

It was mid spring now. She was talking to his twin, in that easy way that she did. It wasn’t fair that someone like that was so carefree. Vilkas was avoiding Ysmir after their last painful conversation, but her eyes were still tattooed on his eyelids. He made way to not be seen, taking the long way into Jorrvaskr instead.  _Shor’s underpants_ , his brother spotted him. Half the urge to jump into the nearest bush over took Vilkas so much it shocked him. Farkas could sense that and he only called him over. “Vilkas! Come over here.” With no other choice, Vilkas very begrudgingly walked over.

“Hello brother, Ysmir.” He nodded in her direction and missed her hurt expression. “What can I do for you?”

"For me? Nothing! Ysmir here just celebrated her first year in Skyrim!" Vilkas gaped, she had only been here a year? It seemed much longer to Vilkas, it was hard to imagine all that she accomplished in such little time. He turned towards her, looking her in the eye for the first time in months. 

"Congratulations. To many more years here."

"Thank you, Vilkas." He smiled at her and their usual silence sunk in as he was at a loss to what to say.

“Ysmir and I were just talking and I thought it would be a good idea to invite her to the party.” Farkas smiled.  Aela had announced earlier in the morning that 'she was not getting any younger and that we might as well drink ourselves sick while we can.' Kodlak was even supposed to bring some of his reserve at the party.

Vilkas couldn't think of a worse idea.

Ysmir or Akatosh seemed to love the idea and she clapped her hands excitedly. “A party? That sounds wonderful! Are you sure it’s okay I go? I’m not a Companion…” She trailed off.

“Yet. You might just become one. Of course you’re welcome to the celebration.” Vilkas found himself reassuring her. “Just come by Jorrvaskr at dusk ready to drink. No need to bring anything.” It must have been the right thing to do because she smiled so brilliantly that Vilkas felt himself melt.

No use denying it, he was definitely smitten. She said her goodbyes and promised to come later. As she retreated, Farkas elbowed Vilkas teasingly. “You like her.”

Vilkas blushed and hissed at his brother, “it’s not like that. We’ve barely speak.  _You're_ the one that's always talking to here, I’m just being nice.”

“Oh come now brother, you and I both know you want it to be more.”

“When did you get so damn nosy?”

Farkas laughed deeply and shook his head, making his way back up to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas followed, his face annoyed, but inside he was excited for the events that would soon come.

* * *

 

She was a little late.

Very late, actually. 

Aela was pink in the face and Kodlak had turned in for the night when Ysmir stepped in, which Vilkas was thankful for. _Aela being drunk is good, she won't be hostile to an outsider this way, and Kodlak won't try to recruit her._ Ysmir was a vision, she was wearing another lovely dress, this one white and flowy. Standing just behind her was the woman who had whispered in her ear all those months ago. Vilkas frowned, he hoped she wouldn't be an issue.

Already a bit drunk, Vilkas had more courage than usual and headed towards the two. He could make out bits of conversation the closer he got. “Lydia, It’s not a big deal that I’m here. It’s just a party.” _So the other one is Lydia. I’ve heard of her she must be the housecarl. Why doesn’t she want Ysmir to be here?_

“I understand that my thane, but I don’t like the way that man looks at you.” Vilkas nearly stopped cold. Who was she referring to? Surely not him? Vilkas stopped near the table of food and pretended to examine the sweetrolls.

“Lydia, it isn’t anyone’s business who looks at me whatever way, understand? I’m the dragonborn for god’s sake, I can handle myself.”

“But you know Asgeir-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Choices were made without my consent, so excuse me if I want to get piss drunk.” Vilkas felt the chill in her tone and the housecarl was wise enough to stop. He felt a tap on his back and Vilkas turned quickly, he was face to face with Ysmir.

“Greetings Vilkas, I'm sorry for being so late, I ran into a little problem.” Sensing her sad mood, he offered her the sweetroll in his hand. She stared at it for a moment before smiling. “Thank you, these are my favorites.”

“Don’t worry about being late, come have a drink or two and relax.” He cracked her a small, rare smile and was glad to receive one back. There was still sadness behind her eyes and he vowed to cheer her up. 

* * *

 

One drink turned to two and then before they knew it, there were countless mugs littered on the table and chairs. Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, and Ysmir remained, all of them were laying on the floor of Jorrvaskr. All of them drunker than a bard. For what it was worth, Aela and Ysmir seemed to hit it off, both of them sitting next to each other. 

Giggles kept erupting from Ysmir and Aela, setting them off again in an endless cycle of pointless laughter. Vilkas couldn’t think of a happier time, his hand was just a reach away from holding hers and he fought the temptation.

“Tell me, dragonborn, dovahkiin, savior of Nirn!” Aela started before giggling again.

“Yes! That’s me.” Ysmir cheerfully answered.

“Okay tell me, you’re strong, full of intelligence, and blessed with beauty, you could have your pick of anyone, male and female, so why aren’t you married?” The giggling stopped and Vilkas scarcely dared to breathe, he wanted to hear her answer. It was odd to him that someone so beautiful and kind and powerful was not tied to a man. In fact, not once had he ever seen hint of a man around Ysmir, a dark part of him wondered if she was still _pure._

“Never got around to it.” She was very vague and he could tell there was more to the story. Vilkas wanted to know but he was scared to push her.

“That is no answer.” Aela pressed, she had no problem with that. She was too many mead mugs in by now and had no filter whatsoever.

Ysmir looked troubled, her eyebrows were clenched together. "I've found that romance seems to get in the way of saving the world and all that. People seem to fall in love with the notion of you, but rarely fall in love with you." Vilkas wanted to know who she was talking about.

He wanted her to love him like he loved her.

“My thane, we need to be leaving now. You have to be in Riften by Morndas.” Lydia appeared from the shadows, her hand stretched out for Ysmir to take.

Ysmir sighed and sunk herself deeper into the ground, a bottle firmly in each hand. “I don’t want to go. There’s nothing for me in Riften.”

Lydia sighed and for the first time, Vilkas saw her hard face be replaced with a warm and loving expression, her voice was soft and soothing. “You say that now but we both know if you don’t go, you’ll be very sad. You’re just drunk, you’ll thank me when you’re sober.”

"Well, right now, I'm very drunk and I don't feel particularly thankful. You know what Lydia? You can take your _shit,_ all of it, and fuck off. I'm hurting right now if you haven't noticed, the  _last_ thing I want to do is head fucking east." It was surprising to hear such venomous words come from someone so kind and even tempered. Farkas looked just as shocked. Aela however, had an odd expression on her face.

Lydia took a deep breath, like a parent who had dealt with their toddle's tantrums for the last time. She came nearer to Ysmir and forcefully yanked the girl up, her hand grasped Ysmir's arm roughly, daring her to break free.

Vilkas felt a boiling rage. Who was this woman to order the dragonborn around? Ysmir was having a good time and she didn’t want to leave and she just _yanks_ her up? “You there,” He shakily pointed to Lydia, who raised her eyebrow. “Who are you to lay a _finger_ on her? Ysmir doesn't want to leave. You better leave her alone.”

Lydia gave him the most disgusted look he had ever received in his life, it made him shrink down a little bit, her anger reaching every bit of him. “You have _no_ idea what you’re talking about. You don’t know Akatosh like I do. How could you? All you've ever done is watch her like some coward, never ceasing your endless vigil." Lydia laughed then, sharply and Vilkas felt a shot to the heart, she exposed him here, in front of everyone. "You know _nothing_. You only know what she has shown you and I'll be the first to tell you, appearances _mean nothing._ One drink session doesn't mean you're friends. My thane will _never_ warm your bed."

Vilkas finally found his voice in the midst of the abuse Lydia was unleashing on him. "Listen here-"

"Have you ever actually spoken to her?" Ysmir wasn't meeting his eyes, allowing Lydia to simply continue, as if she hadn't heard a thing. "My guess is no, you should have asked her about her heart months ago, but know that it'll never be yours. So get out of my way.” She supported Ysmir under one arm and proceeded to leave Jorrvaskr, slamming the doors on the way out.

Farkas mumbled, “that could have gone better.”

* * *

Vilkas helped Aela quietly clean up Jorrvaskr, Ysmir sudden departure hung in the air. 

"Vilkas?" Aela asked from her spot across the hall. Vilkas stopped clearing the tables and turned towards his shield-sister, attentive. 

"Yes, Aela? Something on your mind?"

She was quiet at first, contemplating her words carefully, not wanting to set off Vilkas. She knew he would be defensive. "It's about Ysmir." She watched him freeze, then nod slowly, allowing her to continue. "For months you've spoken about that girl, her kindness, her humbleness, her beauty, everything about her. We all knew how taken you were with her, so naturally I was glad to meet the girl that had my shield-brother in twists."

Vilkas was starting to get impatient, "yes, Aela, now where is this going?" 

"Ysmir is not a good person and tonight proved that."

Vilkas rolled his eyes, What was she playing at? Was she trying to provoke him in order to turn him? "Aela-"

"Hear me out. I've been asking around the city, trying to know more about her and there's a lot of things wrong here. For one, Ysmir wasn't drunk tonight."

"What?"

"I was with her the entire time she was here, not once did I see her drink, she held the mugs and bottle but they were all full when I picked them up. That means that she  _let_ her housecarl verbally abuse you and she did nothing."

"Aela, her housecarl just went off, not much to do there."

"You aren't listening. I spent all night talking to her,  _bonding,_ the way she talks about Whiterun, as if it was some kind of cash crop to her.  All her good deeds? She doesn't do them for free, she  _gets paid_ and then has the audacity to call  _us_ mercenaries?"

"Everyone needs to make a living."

"Okay, well the way she talks is all wrong too, she's constantly charming people and not the way Mikael does. She _wants_ something out of everyone she talks to. The way she spoke to her housecarl is the same way she talks about you. Did you notice how her housecarl wasn't even surprised to see her act that way?" 

"What are to trying to get at?"

Aela looked very frustrated, "I'm trying to tell you that Ysmir is lying to us all, she is putting up this 'I'm so kind and pure and helpful' mask when all she is, is some greedy, fake, interested, manipulator."

"I wouldn't speak that way about her." Vilkas was quiet but cold, refusing to even consider Aela's input. Aela rolled her eyes.

"You are so blinded by your  _lust_ that you've confused it with love and you refuse to see the truth. I'll speak of this no more, but know that when she ruins you, you cannot count on me to hep you through." 

* * *

 

The last time he spoke to her it was well into winter in Whiterun.

Everything was covered in snow, minus the Gildergreen of course.

Vilkas was in Jorrvaskr when the doors opened, letting the cold air into the warm hall. He looked up from his breakfast and his eyes landed on her. 

Vilkas was going to kiss her, he was determined, she would not get away this time. He moved to get out of his seat when he saw her motion to him, her usual smile absent.

“Greetings Vilkas.”

“Ysmir.” He nodded towards her. She turned and led them to a more secluded area of Jorrvaskr. She sat them down at a corner table.

“I came here to speak to you.” Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows, what was going on? “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Vilkas nearly choked on air, she wasn’t warming anything up.

“Yes?” He needed to test the waters, her usually kind face was set in a grim line. His heart thudded in his chest.

“I’m afraid I can’t return your feelings.” His heart dropped. Was this rejection? But he hadn’t even said anything!

“Oh.” It was all he could manage.

* * *

  
The last time he saw her was early summer next year. She didn’t see him, they didn’t speak.

Vilkas was on a job with his brother, still nursing his broken heart and the job led them to Riften. Vilkas had never liked the city, disliking all the wood, the cesspool that it was, the underhanded methods, the corruption, just to name a few.

“That was an easy job, too easy for the companions. Anyone could have handled that.” He complained to Farkas. "Farkas?"

His brother wasn’t listening.

Farkas was frozen, staring a little to his right. Vilkas followed his eye-line and stood still as well.

“Is that Ysmir?” Farkas asked. Vilkas nodded slowly. Ysmir, the girl he still loved casually bumped into a well dressed man, apologized by the looks of it and continued on her way across the marketplace. Vilkas moved to approach her, but Farkas stopped him, "look," and pointed to Ysmir's hand, there was a coin bag that wasn't there before she bumped into the man. Vilkas frowned, was she a thief now?

He watched as she came up behind another man, this one a handsome, blond nord. She tapped the man's back and both men watched as the unfamiliar man smiled at Ysmir before picking her up and planting a passionate kiss to her lips.

They strolled around Riften’s marketplace, hand in hand. They made a handsome couple, Vilkas admitted. He could never hope to measure up.

Vilkas responded. “So that's what was in Riften. Here I thought it was dragonborn business." Aela was right about one thing, Ysmir ruined him.

“Vilkas-”

“Leave it. It's time to go home."

                        
**This is a one shot spinoff of an idea that I have forming in my brain. Consider this a background story to a larger not yet written story.**


End file.
